Someone Exciting
by dumbhero
Summary: Ludwig is twenty-three years old and new to town. While his brother is busy partying non-stop, Ludwig is more bored than ever. He's finally ready for something exciting in his life... or maybe he's ready for someone exciting... Gerita. Rated T for language. Rating subject to change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pretty Pointless.

Crowds and crowds of smelly, drunk, and rude people surrounded me. It was the annual Fall festival, which took place two days after the annual Halloween festival. This city has one party after another, and my brother had been to all of them. The night before halloween my brother had continuously bugged me to join him for the halloween festival. However, I've never been a fan of social gatherings. Be it carnivals, parties, or festivals, I always end up just awkwardly hanging around the side lines. In order to get my brother to shut up about halloween, I promised him I'd go to the fall festival.

Besides the mass amount of people running and pushing eachother around, the festival was quite pretty. The park had been decorated with fall colored banners and crafts. There were hayrides, weaving contests, apple bobbing, and all sorts of fall related activities. I liked autumn. It was in my opinion, the prettiest season of the year.

I closely followed behind my older brother, Gilbert, who followed behind his friend, Elizabeta. It was nice to have Liz around, she knew how to keep Gilbert in line when I couldn't. She was tough as nails and never took no for an answer. She was just the kind of woman Gilbert needed in his life.

Eventually we came to a stop. We stood around a table where my cousin, and Liz's friend, Roderich, sat scrubbing the the table with a handkerchief. Gilbert turned to me, and over the shouting of the people said,

"See! Isn't being here better than sitting at home reading some lame-ass book?" He laughed and I sighed.

"I'm going to get a beer, okay?" And I left him standing.

I headed to the bar area, with my ID ready. I've been twenty-three for quite a couple months now, but I still find myself getting carded at every bar and restaurant I go to. I suppose my face is quite young, but I think I've gained enough age that I shouldn't look like I'm eighteen or nineteen.

My age hadn't been the only thing going slow. Life had been going slow. My pointless job had been going slow. Ever since I moved into this town about eight months ago everything had become duller than ever. While I consider myself an simple, orderly man, I would like something exciting every now and then. Not just a little festival that lasts one night, but something that can really make life worth while. I just don't know where the hell I can find something like that. Certainly not here, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grateful Grins

I approached the bar and ordered one beer. Before the bartender could ask, I lifted up my I.D. He squinted at the information and nodded, then went off to get my beer.

The sun was almost completely down now, and all the party lights and streetlights had been turned on. Music of different genres pumped out loudly from several different speakers, in several different places.

To my left, I noticed a small group of girls giggling drunkenly. They must've been in their late thirties at least. Three of them looked like smokers, and they sounded no different. When they opened their mouths all I could hear was raspy and death like sounds. The bartender behind me called out at me for my beer. I gratefully took the beer and slid a bill across the counter.

As I stood awkwardly nearby I tried to act like I was doing something on my phone, when one of the ladies crept up behind me and tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey there, hot stuff!" She smiled at me. I wondered if she knew about the lipstick covering her teeth.

"Hello… Can I help you with something?" I tried to be polite, but apparently she got quite the kick out of my response as she laughed loudly. It actually sounded a bit more like a dying cat than a laugh.

"Well aren't you just darling!" She talked with her hands. "Clarisse, Janet, Trudy! Come over here and just get a look at this boy! Isn't he just the cutest thing you ever did see?"

"He sure is! Why I could just eat him up!" One of the smokers howled. I was well passed awkward and far into creeped out.

"Well now, what's a handsome man like you just standing alone?" Said lipstick teeth, looking concerned.

"You should definitely come hang with us! We may be a bit older but we've still got a whole lot of bang in us!" One of them exclaimed. The rest of them agreed in unison.

"As much as I would love to, ladies, I've really got to…uh, return to my brother. He's waiting on me, you see." I smiled politely, grateful for being to think up an excuse.

"Oh, well I'm sure your brother will understand if you want to hang with a couple of gals right? Isn't that what brothers do?" The smoker suggested.

"Yes, well, I just… I'm not really…I-" I stammered and stuttered when suddenly I felt someone sweep up behind me.

"Hey love, I've been looking all over for you!" Said the person coming up from behind me.

He had auburn hair, and a obscure curl that stuck outwards. I'd never seen this man in my life, but I quickly understood what he was trying to do, and played along.

"Sorry, ladies, but his brother really is impatient, and sent me after him!" The shorter man latched on to my hand, making my face go red.

"Aw, well thats a shame!" yelled one of the women. "It was nice talking to you though…" They turned the opposite way, disappointed they couldn't catch their prey.

The young man, still holding my hand, guided me away from the bar.

"Don't let go of my hand yet." He said. "They may still be watching you, waiting for a second chance."

The shorter man looked up at me, and winked, then I noticed that he had large amber eyes. They were very pretty for a man's eyes, mostly because they blended in well with the fall colors around him.

"So...What's a handsome man like you doing all alone?" He asked, mimicking the drunken girls.

"Oh..I-I'm here with my brother, actually…" I responded. I felt a bit strange, with him holding onto my hand and all.

"Oh, really? I'm here because of my brother too!" He smiled. He had very nice teeth. "One of his pieces won an award up at the gallery." He nodded toward the large brick building a bit to his left. "Both me and my brother paint for a living. We have completely different styles though."

I was pretty surprised by how talkative he was. I didn't even know his name yet and he was already telling me what he does with his life. He seemed like an ecstatic sort of person, so I suppose it makes sense that he's an artist.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name?" I asked politely. I think it took him a moment to generate that you're generally supposed to introduce yourself before tell someone your life story.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, that was pretty rude of me, huh?" He giggled. "I'm Feliciano! But all my friends call me Feli! And you are?" He finally released my hand.

"I am Ludwig, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for saving me from those women back there, I'm most grateful." I said as formally as I could. Normally I would have shook his hand, but after holding his hand for longer than I was comfortable with, my hand was moist and sweaty.

"No problem, buddy! I was standing by and I noticed them creeping on you, and if I were in that situation, I sure hope somebody would come to my rescue." Feliciano said, nodding his head.

I suppose that was a…kind deed, in it's own way. Nevertheless I was grateful for his help, without it who knows what kind of situation I would've been in.

We continued to walk down the sidewalk, passing booths and food stands. He continued to talk and I pitched it a comment now and then. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, especially for somebody I had just met. The only other person I've found it so easy to talk around is my brother, and thats because I've known him my entire life.

Suddenly, Feliciano came to a stop.

"Wait a second! Don't you need to go see your brother? I thought he was waiting for you." He said, almost a pout.

"Oh, I actually was lying to those ladies. In fact I'd left my brother because I didn't want to be around him. He can be a little annoying at times." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ah, I understand!" He grinned. "Me and my big brother annoy each other all the time. But that's kinda what siblings do, huh?" He then frantically pointed to a tent that was filled with different flags. "Look, an Italian flag!" He quickly ran over to the red, white, and green flag hanging in the front of the tent. "I'm from Italy, you know." He winked. It was strange how quickly he changed the subject, and how his grin never seemed to disappear.

"Italy, huh? What's it like there?" I inquired

"It's beautiful, really. I lived there until I was five, but I've visited there many times since. It's my very favorite place to be!"

His eyes glittered at the idea of his homeland, and he smiled a nostalgic kind of smile. It was strange how he was able to smile in different ways.


End file.
